


Under the Rose

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bisexual, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Watercolour, artwork, blessed be the queers we make the best content, flower crown, get fucked, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Oh, just some good old fashioned..."hetero relations". *cough*
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	Under the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> She's 100% asking if her cock is bigger than Duo's (it is). 
> 
> And with every thrust she goes "omae o korosu".

Pissing off the easily offended cishets one questionable artwork at a time.


End file.
